degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Jake-Katie Relationship
The relationship between Katie Matlin and Jake Martin is known as Jatie '('Ja'ke/Ka'tie). It began in the twelfth season of Degrassi. Overview Their friendship started when Katie interviewed Jake for an article on new students. Later, Katie asked Jake out to Degrassi Movie Night. Although Jake left her on their date for Clare, they still remained friends and Katie's feelings were distant, but there. As time progressed, Katie, after Drew cheated on her, began hanging out with Jake while their best friends Mo and Marisol made out. One night, Katie kisses Jake after Marisol plans to set the two up. She stops kissing him when she starts to cry about Drew. Jake tells her she isn't ready for anything, and takes her to egg Bianca's car. After a brief conflict afterwards, they both admitted their feelings for each other, and eventually began dating at a Toronto Ice Hounds game when Jake made his move before Dallas made his final move on Katie. Their relationship was strong, and it was revealed that Katie would frequently spend the night over at Jake's house. The two would often double date and are seen hanging around with their friends, Marisol and Mo. When the four of them decide to go on a spring break vacation to Las Vegas, Katie and Jake began to experience problems for the first time. Katie lied to Jake and went to see Darrin Howe with romantic intentions in exchange for money, which she would use toward her college education. Katie does not have sex with him, but when she returns to Jake, the two get into an heated argument over Katie's fling for money and she criticizes Jake's weed smoking. He breaks up with her, and she decides to focus on herself and her life. Sometime before #Woke, Jake has moved to California to be with Katie. This was revealed by the Degrassi Writers via Twitter. Friendship History Season 11 In Should've Said No (1), Katie and Jake are seen talking in the newspaper room as Katie discusses with him doing an interview for The Degrassi Daily with students who are new to Degrassi. Katie later reveals that her and Jake are attending the Degrassi Movie Night together, which upsets Clare greatly since she has just began crushing on Jake. In Should've Said No (2), Jake is seen with Katie on their Movie Night date, laughing at the movie. Jake eventually ditches Katie during the movie for Clare. In Nowhere to Run, Katie, Jake, and all of their friends attend his end of summer cabin party where Katie and Marisol are very effected by Jake's scary story he told them. They find the wedding rings from the people in Jake's story and even he gets suspicious. In Can't Tell Me Nothing (2), after coming to school high, Katie goes into the cafeteria to ask Jake how he's doing with the Degrassi Coffee House stage. They hug and Katie asks if she can help him with the stage, but she gets herself stuck on the scissor lift. Relationship History Season 12 In the opening sequence for Season 12, the two are shown spraying Mo and Marisol together with water hoses. In Gives You Hell (1), after Marisol and Mo leave, Katie and Jake start talking and Katie pulls Jake into a kiss, but starts crying. Later they are outside of Drew's house and Katie starts throwing eggs at Bianca's car and destroys one of the mirrors with her feet before Jake stops her. In Say It Ain't So (1), Jake and Katie are seen hanging around Marisol and Mo as they fill out college applications. Jake compliments Katie's new haircut which earns him a thank you from Katie. She asks him why he's not bothering to apply to any colleges. He says that he's just going to go straight into construction and skipping out of college. Katie then tells him that she's only applying to colleges in California and Hawaii to get away from everything. Jake concludes that she's just doing that to run away from her problems. She retorts back that at least she's not throwing away her future by not going to college, to which Jake says that at least he didn't throw away the presidency over petty revenge. Mo and Marisol then say that they should just make out already. Jake and Katie are later both in detention and go onto the roof when they notice that the teacher is asleep. Jake and Katie then decide what Jake can do to prove himself to his father. In Say It Ain't So (2), they then go and show their idea of building a rooftop garden to Simpson who says that they can go ahead with their project seeing that they have sufficient funding. As they are trying to set everything up, Jake tries to reroute the sprinkler system, failing and soaking the both of them. In Waterfalls (1), Katie and Jake are seen working on their garden. In Never Ever (1), Jake invites Katie to the garden show, but Katie says no and lies about doing homework. Later he returns to the garden to drop off the fertilizer from the auction, only to find Katie and Mike playing a game of golf. With hurt clear on his face, he questions Katie, saying "I, uh, thought you had homework," but Katie tells him that they're indeed doing homework, and Dallas clarifies with reference to their physics project. With a last look at Katie, Jake leaves the garden. Dallas then asks, "You sure that's not your boyfriend?" Katie tells him that she's positive and they just built the garden themselves. They then continue their game of golf. In Never Ever (2), Jake spots Katie at her locker and asks if she's really going to Dallas' game and adds that he doesn't like the fact that she took them to her special place (the garden) or that she's just going from one jock to another. Katie accuses him of being jealous and walks off. Later, Katie is seen sitting with Marisol at Dallas' hockey game. Katie is complaining to her about how Jake was acting earlier but then Jake appears almost out of nowhere and snags the seat next to Marisol. When Katie asks him what he is doing there, he responds with, "I love hockey," which she dismisses and accuses him of spying on her. When Marisol can't seem to take any more of their bickering, she announces that she's going to get a tea, asks Katie and Mo if they want one then she leaves because all the bickering is making her anxious. Katie stands up to join her when Jake pulls her right back down in the seat next to him. He then admits to liking her, but adding that if she liked Dallas he understood. Katie cuts him off mid-sentence saying that she doesn't like Dallas. When Jake asks her why she's there if she doesn't like Dallas, Katie shrugs and says that she was waiting for him, meaning Jake, to ask her out. Jake tells her that he was waiting for her to be ready, and when Katie says that she's no longer sad, he takes that as his sign to kiss her, leading up to the entire arena seeing them on the kiss cam. Jake and Katie enter the classroom with their arms around each other, Katie asks Jake to save her a seat as she goes to talk to Dallas when she comes back, they flirt with each other and she kisses him on the cheek in view of Dallas. Later, they go to the garden and kiss, eventually noticing the vandalism that somebody has done. In Sabotage (1), Jake and Katie enter the hallway chatting before kissing and Clare approaches them. At the garden, Jake and Katie tell Clare all about Dallas smashing the garden and Clare tells them she is going to write an article about this because he and the other ice hounds can't get away with doing anything they want. Later In the hallway, Jake, Katie, Eli and Clare are in the hallway and Clare tells them about getting justice for them with the article. Jake and Katie thank her before Dallas confronts them all. In Sabotage (2), they are at Clare's party and are seen making out and getting involved with the fight. (Katie & Jake are seen jumping on Luke's back & punching the Ice Hounds members, respectively). In Doll Parts (1), Jake and Katie are sitting at a table with Mo when Marisol arrives, and informs them that they all have permission to go on a mini vacation, but they all have to fill in heath forms. Katie offers to fill in Jake's and he accepts before kissing her on the head and bailing. In Tonight, Tonight, they are seen coming out of Jake's room when Clare questions them on why Katie can be over any time while Eli has to leave at sundown. Katie seems to want to keep watching "Game of Thrones" instead of studying with Jake. In Degrassi: Las Vegas, Katie and Jake chat about their spring break trip before kissing but stop when Maya and Campbell enter the room, Maya gives Katie a letter that says Katie got accepted to her dream school Stanford, she hugs Jake in excitement. Jake is later seen with Katie when her parents tell her they can't afford to send her to Stanford, Jake tries to cheer her up before pulling her into a hug. Katie, Jake, Marisol and Mo arrive at the airport to learn their fight was cancelled after Katie convinces the others to go to Las Vegas she hugs Jake. When Drew approaches and chats to them on the plane they get invited to Drew and Bianca's wedding. Jake gives Katie advice on playing cards at the casino and they briefly hold hands and kiss. Katie lies to Jake to get out of hanging out with him, Marisol and Mo and kisses him on the cheek before bailing to spend the afternoon with another guy. Katie arrives at the wedding to find Marisol has told Jake the truth and they get into a fight and break-up. Later on the plane back home they can't even look at each other and Katie admits to Marisol that she lost a great guy in Jake but is going to focus on herself right now. In Bitter Sweet Symphony (1), Maya mentions how she would always have to cover for Katie whenever she slept over at Jake's. In Bitter Sweet Symphony (2), Jake tells Eli he's not going to Cam's vigil so he doesn't mess things up for Katie. In Ray of Light (1), Marisol is upset about Katie and Jake's break up because she is never able to hang out with Mo. She invites Katie to sit with them at lunch and Katie accepts. At lunch, Katie sitting with the group surprises Jake and Mo. They call her a hoe and make prostitution jokes about Katie. Katie points out that Jake and Mo are being rude, and Jake tells her that she's the one being rude and walks away. In Ray of Light (2), Katie talks to the school therapist about her relationship with Jake and how she messed it up. At the end of the session, she has an idea on to make it up to Jake. She, along with Jake after Marisol informs him, attends a PTA meeting to propose that the garden be opened again. Mr. Simpson listens and tells her that he will get back to her when after the PTA vote. The two become impatient while the adults are discussing, so Katie decides to knock down the wall herself. Jake, Mo, and Marisol join in and destroy the wall until Mr. Simpson stops them. The good news was the garden will be reopened, but the bad news is that they all got detention for knocking down the wall. Later, in detention, Katie apologizes to Jake about everything and says he was the best boyfriend she ever had. He responds by giving her a flyer for a soccer job, saying she should get back to doing what she loves. This makes Katie happy and leaves the two on good terms. When Jake and other Degrassi students are watching the video yearbook, a clip of Katie kicking a soccer ball shows up making Jake smile. In The Time of My Life, they are both seen cleaning out lockers along with Mo and Marisol. Jake watches Katie as she and Marisol discuss their plans for after high school. At prom, Jake walks in wearing a tuxedo and when he goes off with Mo, Katie stares him down and seems to like what she sees. They are later seen discussing their plans for the summer and after high school and then they kiss. They are then interrupted by Mo after he fails to dance with Marisol. They both give him advice on how to make things right with Marisol. At graduation, they help Mo sing "The Time of My Life" for Marisol and the rest of their class joins. When the ceremony concludes, they are seen hugging each other. Timeline First Relationship *Start Up: Never Ever (2) '(1216) *Break Up: 'Degrassi: Las Vegas '(1229-1230) **Reason: They get into an argument over Katie's fling for money and she criticizes Jake's weed smoking. He breaks up with her and she decides to focus on herself and her life. Second Relationship *Start Up: Before '#Woke (DNC 309) **Note: Degrassi writers tweeted that Jake moved to California to be with Katie. Rival Relationships *Jake-Clare Relationship *Dallas-Katie Conflict *Darrin-Katie Hook-Up Trivia *Jake and Katie built Degrassi's Green Space together. *They have both punched a member of the Ice Hounds. *They both made their first appearance on Degrassi in [[LoveGame|'LoveGame']]. *They are good friends with two other couples, Eli Goldsworthy and Clare Edwards and Mo Mashkour and Marisol Lewis. *They both have a conflict with Mike Dallas and Luke Baker. *Both took part in the fight at Fiona's loft. *Their first kiss was at Katie's house in Gives You Hell (1). *They were in a love triangle with Mike Dallas. *Both have been high off marijuana. **Jake smokes it regularly. **Katie has been high through secondhand smoke. *Before getting together in Season 12, Katie had a crush on him in the beginning of the Season 11. The two even went out on a date to Degrassi's Movie Night, but Jake ditched Katie for Clare. *Both had a personal "no relationships" policy, and got out of their first real relationship prior to dating. *Katie is good friends with Clare Edwards, Jake's step-sister. *Both had storylines about drugs, the environment, and conflicted relationships. *Katie and Jake were in both Degrassi Specials that have debuted since their first episodes ([[Nowhere to Run|'Nowhere to Run']] and [[Degrassi: Las Vegas|'Degrassi: Las Vegas']]). *Both have younger siblings, Katie has her sister Maya and Jake has his step-sister Clare. *Both of their younger sisters have dated an unstable boy. *They were both seen in the Season 12 opening credits together. *They kissed before they started dating, and after they were broken up. *This couple is favored by Degrassi Writer Ramona Barckert. Gallery Jatiefuckingupbeescar.jpg jatie1.jpg jatie2.jpg jatie3.jpg jatie4.jpg jatie5.jpg jatie6.jpg jatie7.jpg jatie8.jpg jatie9.jpg jatie10.jpg Ds12-drewkatiejake.jpg Tumblr m6ap79ozPJ1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr m6aowlIdKK1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Degrassi-Cast-Faves.jpg DefaultJatie3.jpg DefaultJatie1.jpg DefaultJatie.jpg 3543ggg.jpg 687yuhjhhh.jpg 897ujkj.jpg 78yuhjhhhh.jpg 4345tgh.jpg Iouijk.jpg 989ijk.jpg 687uyhj.jpg 878uijk.jpg 666g.jpg 464564g.jpg Jatie29.jpg Jatie943.jpg Jatie9340.jpg 78678565497.jpg 7676987897.jpg 879698679659.jpg jatie 1.jpg 456578767867.jpg 454546657657.jpg 56786786456.jpg 35243564656.jpg 3545645635.jpg Jatiee.jpg efrr.jpg 54ffffd.jpg 5544.jpg 55tf.jpg jatie decent pic i like.jpg Tumblr m8p5xlFNJC1r5uoxco1 500.jpg 475866546.jpg 45677567.jpg 43535645.jpg Tumblr m8svjo0WK41r5uoxco1 500.jpg Jatie3.jpg Jatie4.jpg Jatie7.jpg Jatie8.jpg Degrassi Jatieeee!!!.jpg Jatie.jpg DefaultJatie1.jpg DefaultJatie3.jpg Jatieplayingcards.gif Jatie098.jpg Jatie9340.jpg Jatie943.jpg Jatieandmarisol.jpg Jatie 1.jpg Jatiee.jpg Jatie decent pic i like.jpg Jatie clare.jpg Jatie clare.jpg Jatie2.jpg Default (1)..jpg tggtytg.jpg Seniors-.jpg Degrassiseason12e15.jpg cr453h.jpg Doll parts photo 2.jpg Doll parts photo 1.jpg Dg122223-21.jpg Dg122223-11.jpg juio.png katie gets jealous because her boyfriend is in love with her ex. jake and drew are so in love.jpg Aslkfjsl.jpg uirie.jpg werwrf.jpg Matlins.png Power.jpg Oiuhgk.jpg Dfgoi.jpg 8789uioh.png 897uijjj.png 708y9uiiio.png Uiyuiy7uihjk.png 89ujjji.png 8oi.png 98890ui.png 9789ui.png 897uioh.png 7yuiioy.png 98oiu.png 897uiounb .png 78yuio.png 9iopio.png 998j.png 0355.jpg 0038 (2).jpg 0221 (1).jpg Az0Z5LBCEAAjKFN.jpg tumblr_mgde3l18BF1r5uoxco1_500.jpg 0256.jpg Jkho0.jpg 78yitff.png 86tirf.png 98789yio.png 897ioiff.png 67tuff.png Hg8.jpg 897oooooog.png Jatie22222.jpg Jatie kissess.gif ThCABTZ4FE.jpg 735014 547468928597139 242277691 n.JPG Tumblr mon7uqEhyP1r5uoxco1 500.jpg Tumblr mp2g27RXHI1qf0kyoo1 500.jpg grad26.jpg 2013-04-07 18 57 44-DGTNPromo12391240 - YouTube.png 945664 633101453367219 1794268751 n.jpg Jatie edit set (1).jpg Jatie edit set (2).jpg Normal th nowheretorun 385.jpg Normal th nowheretorun 392.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e35097.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e35095.jpg Degrassi-lookbook-1135-jake.jpg 5654tef.jpg 78ijk.jpg 654h.jpg 756h.jpg 77777h.jpg KatieLukeJake.jpg Yujggg.jpg Degrassi-never-ever-pts-1-and-2-picture-11.jpg 7654543653.jpg 7687566576.jpg 434245354.jpg 879867976.jpg 89789679876.jpg 456345345345.jpg 980967576575.jpg Jatie+clare.jpg Friends again.jpg Iuhj.jpg Oijlk.jpg Eclarehand.jpg 546457657.jpg 567568567.jpg The tv tho.jpg Slammin beers with clare.jpg Category:Degrassi Category:Friendships Category:Relationships Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts